Kurt Hummel's New York Adventure
by PsychoKilla2013
Summary: Kurt Hummel, 25 year old fashionista taking New York by storm. He had everything planned out but, when he decides to take a leap of faith, his plans go astray. But is it for better of for worse?
1. Prologue

**AN: So in this fanfic the whole Brody= prostitute thing didn't happen. Blaine and Kurt never got back together. Also, this is post Cory Monteith death (RIP) so any mentions of Finn are from the past. **

**Prologue**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Reaching over was too much effort. But then again lying in bed is unacceptable.

Just another minute. Just one more.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Anything to avoid it. Anything to avoid addressing the problem.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm Kurt Hummel, 25 year old fashion sensation. I recorded a few unreleased albums but, decided on fashion. As cutthroat as the fashion industry is, somehow the Broadway stage managed to scare off the great Kurt Hummel. At least that's what I tell myself anyways. Anyways, I live with my best friend Rachel and her boy toy Brody but, I need my own place. As great as Bushwick is… well it actually isn't but, it's affordable- I can't stand the sight of naked Brody before breakfast anymore or early morning hollers of, "_Brody, yes, more right there." _As lovely as Rachel's voice is… I can't take it anymore.

But how did this lead to my dilemma you ask?

It all started with some insults, a cup of coffee, and one smirky meerkat.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rachel Berry, so help me I will kill you if I have to see Brody's penis one more time before it's even 8 in the morning."

"So if it's after 8…." Rachel trailed off.

"Rachel, I'm serious. I'm happy for you dear but, I have not had more than 4 hours of sleep each night this week and judging by the noise neither have you." At this Rachel turned a bright red and Kurt noted this fact somewhat smugly.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I mean imagine if you had a guy who had Brody's beautifully caramel skin, gorgeous eyes, the curves of his abs, his perfectly toned thighs you just want to lick up and down-

"RACHEL!" Kurt shrieked.

Somewhat embarrassed Rachel replied, "Oops sorry Kurt."

"If I didn't love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry.. Oh shit! I'm gonna be late. Isabelle's gonna kill me!" I grabbed my satchel and a bagel and ran out of the door.

"Bye Kurtie, have fun at Vogue"

_Sometimes I swear. That Rachel Berry. _

_I am not going to last the day if I don't get some coffee because the lack of sleep plus the floor shuddering all night.. gosh._

I stopped at my favorite coffee nook, Beans & More to grab a non-fat medium mocha.

"Hey Lizzie! How's the baby doing?" I asked amiably.

"Oh she's doing amazing, Can you believe it she said her first words the other day? What can I get for you Kurt?" Lizzie asked.

"The regular, you know." I grinned. As I handed her my credit card, she cut me off with a, "No, this one's on the house, you look like you could need it. Rachel and the Ken Doll again?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I talked to Rachel about it but, I doubt anything is gonna change. I can't really blame her though."

"Well why don't you get your own place then?" Lizzie responded, handing me the coffee.

"I've thought about it and I mean moving out doesn't seem like a bad idea since Rachel and Brody seem like they're getting pretty serious as of recent. But I just can't afford a New York rent all alone." I said.

"Why don't you look at the board, over there," Lizzie said, pointing her thumb at a cork board littered in various brightly colored papers, "there's plenty of flyers put up by people looking for a roomie to help pay the rent."

"I'll look into it thanks Lizzie but, I've really got to run. I'm gonna be late to work." I said hurriedly.

"Alright well let me know how your apartment hunt goes." Lizzie shouted after me as I exited.

As I jammed the key into the door, all of my tiredness washed down on me. I was so overworked at Vogue. After being promoted from intern to a full- time employee and my own line in the making, my sleep got reduced by 50% plus the Rachel Brody dilemma. Well lets just say if not for Lizzie… I'd be lost.

"Kuuuuuuuurt!" Rachel shrieked as I walked in the door.

"Whaaaaaatt?" I mimicked.

Rachel missing out on the sarcasm continued bubbly as ever, "Brody and I came up with a great way to help you not feel so left out." 

"Rachel.. if you're suggested a threesome, remember honey I'm gay. G-A-Y. Meaning everything you have to offer only appeals to guys like Brody."

"Don't be silly Kurt, I'd never share Brody Jr." Rachel said nonchalantly as I cringed, "Anyways, Brody and I decided it's about time we get you another stud muffin. You and Adam broke up like 4 months ago and since then you've been swamped in work so, tonight we're taking you out to the best gay bar in New York, Luster. You can find a guy so that you're no longer the awkward little third wheel. You may now thank me."

"Rach, I really don't think that's a good ide-."

"Oh it wasn't a question Kurt, you're coming and you're gonna look smoking hot." Rachel said. "No more lounging around the house in sweats halfway between cookies and cream and vanilla."

"Do I have a choice?" I said resigned.

"Nope!" Rachel said with a toothy grin, obviously pleased by the results.

"Fine, what are you gonna do to me?" I asked.

"Well, you sir, are going to take a shower get all dolled up then, you're gonna leave the rest to me." Rachel replied.

"Wait so I don't even get to pick out my own outfit?" I demanded.

"Nope!" Rachel said again, "I get to play Kurtie dress-up."

"Alright.. I guess since I really have no choice.."

"You really don't Kurt and hurry up we're leaving in an hour."

As I stared at myself in the mirror, I couldn't hardly recognize myself.

I was wearing the tightest black jeans with rips on the thighs, a see through white deep v-neck, purple vans, and a gray leather jacket. Rachel had also taken it upon herself to "enhance my face" with the faintest trace of guy liner and with this amazing pink tinted lip balm that gave me the most ridiculous pouty face. I'll be honest though, I looked sexy.

"Rachel, is all of this really necessary?" I whined.

"Yes, yes it is Kurt. You know you look sexy so now you just have to own the look. Strut like you're walking down the runway. Every guy will be drooling over you, and maybe you'll find your Brody." Rachel said as she combed her fingers through her chestnut curls.

"I don't know if I can do that though, I mean I'm a baby penguin." I spouted.

"The hell you are Kurt. Every guy in that club is gonna be all over you and all you have to do is swish your hips. Pretend for one night that instead of Kurt Hummel, you are RuPaul, fierce as hell, Adam Lambert sexy as hell, and Emma Watson, kid don't to sexy mother fucker. Just try okay Kurtie?" Rachel said.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." I reluctantly said.

"Excellent!" Rachel said as she snapped her purse shut. "Well let's go, we wouldn't want to leave Brody waiting at Luster by himself with all those guys drooling over him."

"We? Rachel or you? I smell jealousy." I teased.

"Kurt, I'm leaving you." Rachel replied as she walked out the door.

I quickly followed her knowing that she wasn't kidding.

**AN: How do you like so far? Sebastian is coming in the next chapter, I promise. REVIEW! **

**THE CHARACTERS ARE RYAN MURPHY'S NOT MINE but, a girl can dream.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I flashed my ID and stepped into the glamour, I noticed a few things. The amount of grinding bodies to the pulse of a beat, the bright lights and flashiness of it all, the lack of drag queens. Basically the opposite of Scandals.

We found Brody by the bar nursing a beer obviously looking uncomfortable with the amount of guys leering at him.

"Hi Brody!" Rachel said as she launched herself at him pecking him on the lips somewhat claiming him as hers.

"Hey Brody" I murmured. Brody glanced at me then did a double take. He looked me completely over and exclaimed, "DAMN, you look hot."

"See Kurt! I told you. No one can resist you even my _straight_ boyfriend." Rachel said, landing emphasis on the 'my' and 'straight' less so intended for me, more so for the dozens of wandering eyes.

"Kurtie what do you want to drink? I'm gonna get a Cosmo."

"I'll stick to a coke." I responded and at Rachel's glare I amended my answer to, "Long Island Tea."

This answer seemed more agreeable to Rachel as she went to find the bar tender leaving me alone with Brody.

"So….. nice penis you've got there Brody." I mentioned, my cheeks somewhat flaming up.

Brody, unabashed, responded, "Thanks, bro, I wish I could return the compliment but you know.." and he trailed off.

We sat in an awkward silence until Rachel came back with the drinks and announced that she and Brody were going to grace the dance floor. She gave me a look and said, "Remember, RuPaul Adam and Emma. They are your best friends right now, of course second to me." And with that she flounced off with Brody on her arm headed towards the dance floor.

I sipped my drink for about two songs at the bar until it was drained. When I set my glass down, a voice from behind me said, "How about the next one's on me beautiful."

I was going to turn down his offer when I remembered Rachel's words, RuPaul, Adam, Emma. I turned on the charm and turned to face the speaker. I peeked at him from beneath my lashes. I saw a tall, tan blonde with muscular arms and clothes that left nothing to the imagination. I responded with, "Sure but, only if you give me a dance too." I finished with a flirty wink.

The stranger laughed but said, "I think I can manage that." He turned towards the bar tender and said, "another long island tea for the stranger with the beautiful eyes."

My drink soon arrived and I gulped it down. "I'd like to cash in that dance right about now."

"My pleasure." responded the blonde beauty. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced together for about 3 songs before I heard another voice butt in and request a dance with me. My unnamed dance partner obliged and disappeared into the crowd.

The new stranger grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. My ass connected with his pelvis right on the beat and before I knew it, I was grinding to the beat. The stranger moved his hands to my front and one began exploring my chest as the other one wrapped around my waist ensuring that I could not escape, not that I even wanted to. His scent was intoxicating. The rich scent of mint and cinnamon something so oddly addicting. He ground his hips into me and I couldn't help but elicit a moan.

I decided to take control and I guided the hand exploring my chest to my nipple allowing his fingers to rest there as I guided his other hand to rest on my crotch, a bulge slowly expanding there. We continued this for several songs, gaining catcalls from those who watched. As we reached the end of the fourth song, I untangled my arms from him to turn and meet my stranger.

"You?!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, tiger." He responded with a smirk.

"Oh no… Oh no. Not you." My sexy façade dropping.

"But it is me and you, tiger, are one sexy kitten."

I rushed out of the club getting some air to sober up from his intoxicating scent. Unfortunately, the smirky stranger was hot on my trail and before I could even hardly take a second to process what had just happened. He was behind me. He stood right behind me, wrapping his arms around my hips, his lips pressing gentle kisses on my ear.

He murmured into my ear, the vibrations making me twitch with anticipation, "My, my, kitten, you like to play hard to get. That's alright. I'm in it for the chase. But don't worry you will be mine." With that he licked a long lazy stripe onto my neck as I shuddered in response, slipped something into my back pocket. Before I could turn around he had already disappeared back into the club. Still paralyzed by his scent, in a trance I reached into my back pocket and found a slip of paper that read, 'Call Me, Kitten 817. 955. 0101'

And so that's how I found myself where I am now. Lying in bed, hoping that if I go back to sleep, the slip of paper I couldn't bring myself to throw away, that is lying on my dresser will just shrivel up and this will have all been a dream. I wish it were because now that I've gotten a taste, I can't stop thinking about him. For the first time in weeks my sleepless nights were not the product of Rachel and Brody's intercourse but, instead a tall dark and handsome man who goes by the name of Sebastian Smythe.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: ** **Kurt's texts are in bold. Sebastian's are italicized.**

**Chapter 3 **

"How's the apartment search going Kurt?" asked Lizzie.

"It's going horribly. I checked the board and all of those posted either found someone already or sold their apartments and moved in with someone else." I responded.

"Well, I could help you out with that if you need it." A familiar voice added from behind.

I turned to face the stranger only to realize it was Sebastian.

"You?!" I exclaimed incredulously

"Honey all of our encounters can't start like this, I'd prefer a 'Hello Sebastian please fuck me' but, that's just me." He said nonchalantly.

"Sebastian!" I said as my cheeks heated up.

"Kitten, you didn't seem this ruffled a couple of days ago at Luster. If memory serves, you were the one guiding my hand to your crotch." Sebastian said with a smirk.

My face was probably redder than a stop sign and I could see Lizzie barely containing her giggles out of the corner of my eye.

"By the way, kitten, you never called me. You're such a tease. But I can look past it since it seems like you are one displaced kitten and my door is always open." said Sebastian, his implied meaning not lost on me.

"Sebastian, I'd rather sell my entire wardrobe than live with you." I replied.

"I'd actually love that. Can I help you sell it, the sooner the better. The less clothes Kurtie owns, the less he can wear and Kurt in no clothes sounds very, very enticing." His eyes darkened with every word he said.

"You're such a pervert, meerkat." I sneered back, though internally trying to control my thoughts about Sebastian and keep them PG.

"Only for you, tiger."

"What's with the nicknames anyways?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh well you see, Kurtie here is a sex kitten but, whenever he gets shy he's a kitten and whenever he gets all riled up, he's a tiger, fierce and sexy."

"Didn't know you had a thing for beastiality." I added.

"Aw, little kitten is growing up, he can talk about sex without blushing. Isn't that adorable?" Sebastian mock asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

I blushed at that knowing he was referencing my less experienced days when even the word sex could turn my cheeks redder than a fire truck.

"Oh, just kidding. There they go." Sebastian said, brushing his fingers on my cheek.

"Well I'm not just gonna stand here and take this." I said determinedly.

"Well generally, kitten, I do it lying down but, sex while standing up is kinky, especially coming from you." Sebastian said and I thought of us together, our bodies moving in tandem at the club and suddenly my pants became tighter.

"Whatever, Sebastian. I need to go." I said.

"If you need help taking care of that, tiger, just let me know." He said gesturing down at my crotch.

"Bye Kurtsie, text you later." Sebastian leered as he headed towards the door

"But you don't have my number." I called after him

"Facebook is a beautiful thing, kitten, you should be careful what you put out there." He winked flirtatiously as the door shut behind him.

"So.. who was that?" Lizzie asked as though she were a gossipy seventh-grader.

"No one, just an asshole." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Well, you should take care of your problem Kurt because _no one_, seems to have done quite the number on you she said as she glanced down at his crotch.

_Hey tiger, thinking about me?_

Sebastian. Why do I even bother? Lizzie was right though. Sebastian did have a huge effect on me, I haven't been able to think clearly all day plus, I've gotten off twice already today just by picturing him and his voice.

_Tiger? You avoiding me? _

The text interrupted my thoughts. Against my better judgment, I responded.

**Hello Sebastian. **

_What's up in the life of the fabulous_

**I don't know if you were mocking me or not but, Vogue is literally kicking my ass.**

_Ouch. That bites, I could think of such better uses for your ass other than kicking._

**._.**

_Aww c'mon kitten. You know you haven't been able to stop thinking about me, about us and all the hot sex we would have._

At this I paused and I realized he was right. I had been. I had been thinking about his emerald green eyes. His beautiful smirk even though all I wanted to do was kiss it off. His muscular arms and the way I felt safe when he held me in them. His crotch and the way it felt when it connected with my ass.

_YOU WERE!_

Dammit. Apparently my silence was enough to tell him I had been.

**NO. not really.**

_Not really, eh? Tell me Kurt have you gotten off thinking about me? Because I have. I've thought about your beautifully long legs. Your perfectly round ass and the way it curves. Your lean muscles. Your pale, unmarred skin and how I would litter it with hickeys, your pinks lips and how they would look pink and swollen and wrapped around my dick. Tell me Kurt, have you? Because I have._

No. This was not happening. He was not sexting Sebastian Smythe. But apparently his fingers disagreed and the responded.

**Maybe just a little bit. **

_I think your just a little bit means just a lot a bit. _

**Ok so maybe you're right so what**

_Tiger, are you hard right now? Are you hard for me?_

At this message, I didn't know what to do I literally froze because I was. I was hard for Sebastian Smythe. I wanted him and I wanted him bad.

_Tiger? Are you?_

**yes.**

_There's no need to be ashamed._

**ok.**

_Kurt, are you touching yourself right now?_

**yes. **

INCOMING CALL FROM SMIRKY MEERKAT

What should I do, should I answer it? I clicked accept hoping I wouldn't regret it.

"Kurt tell me what you're doing." Sebastian panted.

"Uhm. I imagined you taking off my pants. I wasn't wearing boxers so I was just naked." At this Sebastian moaned into the phone. "You would grab my dick and you started rubbing it then what you did to my neck outside Luster, you did to my dick."

My pace sped up as I imagined Sebastian's hand over mine.

"You want to know what I would do, tiger? I would grab your hands and tie them to the headboard with my Dalton ties because you are such a bad boy for touching yourself. You belong to me." Sebastian said.

"I would make you wait for it. Hovering over it and breathing on it. I would undo my pants and rub my aching, leaking cock against yours." I moaned loudly into the phone.

"I would keep doing it until you begged me to suck your dick. Beg for me Kurt." He commanded.

"Seb- Bastian. Please suck me off. Please clean my filthy cock." I panted, surprised at my lust-filled voice.

"Your wish is my command, tiger." Sebastian said. "I would lick you clean and then suck on your balls until you screamed for more. Then I would take you whole. All of you in one gulp. You would twitch on the bed and I would suck until you came. Cum for me Kurt."

Then I felt it and soon my hand was covered in white strings of cum as I moaned one last time into the phone and I heard Sebastian moan, so I assumed he peaked.

"This was fun, tiger, we should do this again. But next time in person." Sebastian said, I could almost hear his smirk over the phone. Then the line clicked, and I knew he'd hung up.

What had I just gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Raaaachel!" I screamed. I swear this is the last time. This morning I walk into the kitchen to find what on the counter? Rachel's clothes and cum all over the counters.

"What Kurtie?" She skipped out but then stopped once she saw what my pointed glare was targeted towards. "oh well that was an accident" She started.

"No! I can't live here anymore. I love you to death Rachel but, I can't live here. You and Brody are getting serious, I can't sleep because of you two fucking like rabbits, and now this? You two couldn't clean up at least? No! You left dry cum on the counters. I can't live here."

"Kurtie! I'm sorry I can try an-

"No Rachel it's fine. I'm not mad at you. I just realized that I don't belong here. I don't belong here intruding on you and Brody. I can find another place."

"Are you sure this is best Kurt? She asked?

"Yea, I can stay with a friend." I thought of Sebastian and my cheeks heated up. Unfortunately this didn't go over Rachel's head.

"Kurt's got a boyfriend." She said in a sing-song tone. "Who is it?"

"One he's not my boyfriend. Two we're hardly friends. Three if I tell you don't freak out."

"Ok Pinky promise." She said holding out her pinky.

"ItsSebastianSmythe" I slurred together.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Rachel, you promised you woudn't." I sighed.

"Well that was before I knew it was the smirky SebASStian."

"He's not that bad I guess." I started.

"Did you two fuck?" Rachel said, her eyes narrowing.

"No! Well not really."

"Not really, Kurt? Well then what?" Rachel said

"Wemayormaynothavehadphonesex." I quickly said.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. "With Sebastian? Why?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen, it's just that since Luster I haven't been able to get him out of my head. And he texted me and stuff happened." I responded.

"Since Luster?" She asked.

"Yea, he kinda danced with me but, I didn't know it was him." I said. "Then when I found out I ran away, he followed me and he may have come onto me and he told me I was going to be his." I finished, crinkling my nose.

"Hmm, well at the very least you can have a sexy fuck buddy." Rachel said thoughtfully. "If you have any trouble just call me and Brody and I will rescue you from his clutches."

"Thanks Rach, I just hope I'm making the right decision. At least until I can find another place besides his." I responded.

**Is your offer still open about staying at your place?**

_Kitten, my door is always open for you._

**Thanks, I'll be there around 12, where do you live?**

_Just meet me at Beans & More. Can't wait ;)_

**Don't make me regret this, meerkat.**

_I promise tiger, I'll try to contain myself. If I fail though, blame it on Sebastian Jr. and his urges._

**Crass much?**

_Prude much?_

**Touché. See you at 12**

**\**

"Hey Lizzie, I found a place, at least temporarily." I smiled as I ordered the usual.

"Are you staying with that hot piece of ass?" She said as she put in my order.

"Yes actually and can you also get me whatever Sebastian usually gets" I added.

"Sure thing, One medium drip with a shot of courvoisier and a medium non-fat mocha." She said.

"Aw, kitten you didn't have to get me anything" Sebastian said with mock adoration.

"You really should stop entering conversations like that. I prefer a hello but that's just me." I said snidely

"Ouch, tiger, are you really going to bite the hand that feeds you." Sebastian said pretending to be wounded.

"Just because I'm staying with you, doesn't mean anything happens." I firmly said

"Scout's honor, kitten. But any advances you make will be reciprocated, just so you know."

"Well then I guess we won't have to worry about anything then will we?" I said.

"Won't we?" Sebastian challenged.

I flushed knowing that I might not be able to control myself if I was around him and his scent for that long.

"Alright, well thanks for the coffee Lizzie, I've got a kitten to take home." Sebastian winked as he grabbed a bag of my stuff and strutted out the door.

"Pray for me Lizzie, dear God please pray." I murmured as I walked out the door, hoping I wouldn't regret this decision.

I caught up with Sebastian in the parking lot and I put my bags in his car. "Thanks so much for this, really Sebastian, it means a lot to me." I said honestly

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Kurt." He replied as his thumb brushed my reddening cheek and he pushed a few stray hairs away from my forehead.

I broke contact awkwardly when I realized I had been staring. I walked over to the passenger door, swiftly opened it, went inside, then, sat down. I heard Sebastian chuckle as he got into the car.

"So where do you live, Sebastian?" I asked.

"I live about an hour from here, in a hotel called the Empire **(AN: Gossip Girl Reference)**" he replied as he backed out of the parking lot.

"An hour? Then why do you come all the way over here?" I wondered aloud.

"Lizzie makes the best coffee," he said quickly and I could have sworn I saw him flush. "Anyways, I have the penthouse suite."

"Sounds pretentious" I joked.

"It really is. But I suppose when you're cousins with the kid who owns the place, it gets its perks." Sebastian smiled back. It was the first time I had ever even seen Sebastian smile a genuine smile and not a smirk. He was truly beautiful when he did.

"So what brought you to New York, Smythe?" I asked.

"Well I went to NYU for law but I decided I wanted to do something different and now I own a chain of art galleries all over New York with my partner Rufus Humphrey. How about you, kitten?"

"I applied to NYADA, got rejected so I went to Parsons and I got a double major in fashion and business. I landed an internship at Vogue 3 years ago and now I'm one of the chief editors. And all at 25" I joked.

"Wow, that's impressive. I suppose you had to claw your way to the top, kitten? How many broken hearts did you leave along the way?"

"Oh like you're one to talk Smythe."

I couldn't believe it. I was actually having a non-sex oriented conversation with Sebastian Smythe and he wasn't being a complete jerk. He might now actually be that bad.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes?" I responded. I turned to look at him and I think my jaw dropped. Right at that moment, I fell for Sebastian Smythe. He was talking but, I couldn't hear him. All I saw was perfection, a walking Adonis. His perfectly sculpted jaw, the plump lips, his gorgeous emerald eyes that shone with laughter. His perfectly etched eyebrow. The perfect curve of his nose. The way his eyes crinkled when he found something funny. The way his muscles moved as he turned the steering wheel. The way the obnoxious popped collar looked sexy on Sebastian. How the hell had I fallen so fast?

"If you take a picture it will last longer, hun." Sebastian joked.

"Can I please?" I said without thinking. When I realized what I said, I blushed a furious red and covered my mouth with my hand and turned to look out of the window.

Sebastian chuckled and his hand found mine. He looked at me and smiled. My heart melted and he said, "I'm not going to tease you about that, it was fine and it's not going to be awkward unless you make it, it was a joke, kitten." Sebastian continued, "Anyways I have enough blackmail material to last a century."

Even though it was at my expense I couldn't help but laugh and he joined in and what a beautiful sound that was. If I could do nothing else for the rest of my life, I would spend it doing anything to hear him laugh like that again.

\

I woke up to the smell of pasta and mint. I was tucked into a bed and covered in a blanket. I followed the scent to find Sebastian in a kitchen wearing just a wife beater and some sweats standing over the stove, stirring something in a pot.

He turned to me and said, "Nice to see that you're awake, kitten. You fell asleep in the car on the way here. I didn't want to wake you because you just looked so adorable so I carried you in and tucked you into your new bed. Your stuff is in the front hallway, in case you were wondering."

"Oh, thanks and adorable? I didn't know you knew what the word meant Smythe" I said, teasing him a little.

"Adorable, very much so. When people look up the word adorable, there's a picture of Kurt Hummel."

I was a little disappointed. I didn't want to be adorable. I wanted to be sexy and powerful. Apparently, Kurt and Sexy are polar opposites though.

"Oh.. okay then." I moved into the kitchen to see what he was making.

"Is fettucini alredo okay by your standards, Mister Hummel?"

"I dunno, seems a bit subpar to me." I said as I crinkled my nose in mock distaste.

"Well Mister Hummel you should know that nothing I do is subpar." He came really close to me and whispered in my ear. "I am never subpar. Pleasing people is my fourte." Then as soon as he came, he was back by the pot stirring.

I gulped, not losing the hidden meaning in his words.

"Come taste it." He beckoned me over.

I shuffled closer to taste the sauce. Sebastian dipped his finger in the sauce and offered it towards me.

"Taste it?" He asked.

"You want me to lick it off of your finger?" I asked rather embarrassed.

"No, I just have alredo sauce on my finger so you can stare at it, yes of course!" replied Sebastian.

I leaned in and sucked the sauce off of his finger and moaned because it tasted so wonderful. I looked up at Sebastian to see his eyes darkening with lust.

I felt my own pants tightening as he gazed at me lustfully. I realized that I still had his finger in my mouth and I released it with a pop.

"Kurt" Sebastian started.

"No, Sebastian." He started to turn away, disappointed at being refused when, I sunk down to my knees and pulled down the waistband of his sweatpants with my teeth. They grazed his skin and he shuddered.

He wasn't wearing boxers so as soon as I got his pants off, I was eye to eye with his impressive length. Sebastian hissed at the cool air meeting his hot member but that would soon go away. I massaged his balls as he gripped the kitchen counter for support trying not to buckle to the floor.

I then sunk onto entire length at once and my nose met neatly trimmed pubic hair. Sebastian gargled and started bucking into my mouth. I kept my head still and let him fuck my mouth as I played with his balls. Then I began humming around his length and Sebastian let out a shrill moan. I looked up at him from beneath my long lashes and that's when he came with my name on his lips. On a snap decision, I swallowed and I got off of the floor and decidedly said, "You really aren't subpar, are you?" with a flirty wink.

Sebastian turned on the charm and replied, "Tiger, when have I ever given you reason to think I was anything but amazing." He pulled his sweatpants back up. And turned towards me, "Do you need help with that?"

"No thanks I've got it, anyways I'm starving and any more distractions and I might just keel over from famine."

"We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Sebastian chuckled. "The bathroom is the first door down the hall to the left."

"Thanks," I replied as I went off to go handle my business.

\

"This pasta is fantastic, meerkat" I complimented. I could almost see Sebastian preen under the compliment.

"I told you it would be." He responded. We fell into a comfortable silence and I was left to my thoughts I had so many questions but I needed to ask one.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"What, what are we?" I stuttered.

"What do you want us to be, kitten?" he asked.

"Something more than friends but, I don't want to just be the person there to get you off."

"So my boyfriend then?" Sebastian asked casually. My heart was pounding and I didn't know what the right answer was to that question so I just followed my heart.

"Yes, I would like for us to be exclusively dating." I said. I felt my heart shudder with rejection when Sebastian set his fork down and got up to leave the table. He came around next to me and kneeled down so we could be on the same level, and he kissed me. When our lips met, I could feel fireworks, I literally saw stars. When we finally broke away, he asked, "does that answer your question, kitten? Yes. Yes, I will be your boyfriend. If I'm only yours will you be only mine?"

I surged our lips together and the world seemed to stop. "Does that answer your question, meerkat?"

Long after Sebastian had fallen asleep, his arms around my body, my body pressed into his. I felt surrounded by his scent and I could still taste him on my lips. Is this what it feels like to be in love?


End file.
